What's Under That Eye Patch?
by mechna prime
Summary: A collection of Loosely related one shots about what might be under Danger Mouse's Eye Patch.(reviews would be very appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

What's Under That Eyepatch?

 _London, a majestic and powerful city, home to the mother of parliaments and that strange uncle that no one talks about, also home in a Mayfair pillar box to Danger Mouse and his assistant Penfold, who are just now coming home from the eye doctor._

"That appointment went well." Said Danger Mouse "Yes, chief" added Penfold "It's nice that you finally got that ridiculous eyepatch off." "I thought it made me look extra dashing." Protested Danger Mouse. Penfold rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Danger Mouse was in his civvies, a white sweater with red and yellow bands at the collar sleeves and bottom as well as a pair of jeans with white runners. He flopped down on the apparent couch and picked up his book off of the coffee table. Just then the video screen rang for him. He jumped up to answer it and fell flat on his snout, having misjudged the distance to it. He hit the answer button and pulled himself up. It was colonial K on the video screen. "Hello? Hello? is this thing on? Eh, who are you? Must be the wrong number." "No, you have the right number" danger mouse said before the colonial could hang up. "Well I never… how did your eye grow back DM?" Danger Mouse sighed "I never lost it sir, I was wearing the eye patch while my eye recovered from surgery." "Oh right forgot about that. Baron Greenback is causing trouble again DM. you need to sort him out." "I can't sir. You will have to call in anther agent." "What do you mean you can't sort it out? Are you feeling alright?" "The eye doctor said I'm to stay on light duties until I re-adjust to having sight in both eyes, sir." "Oh well, carry on then. Over and underground."

Danger Mouse rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the coach. Penfold came back in form the kitchen. "Who was it DM?" "It was nothing important Penfold." Said Danger Mouse "Now if you will excuse me I am going to take a nap." "Good night DM." "Good night Penfold." 

_As our heroes settle down for a good night's sleep this announcer wonders. What surgery is Danger Mouse have on his eye? Will they have a good nights and what foul plan is Barron Greenback attempting while they sleep?_ Danger Mouse sat up on the couch "Do you mind? I am trying to sleep!" _announcer continues whispering Tune in next time for the astounding adventure of Danger Mouse and Penfold!_

(Screen flickers on) all that is visible is different colors of fur. "Dam these plot bunnies!" someone pushes the bunnies out of the way. "Hello Mechna here, I'm the author of this story. This is going to be a bunch of one shots about what is under Danger Mouse's eye patch." A with bunny with white fur and a grey patch around one eye hops onto her shoulder and starts nibbling at her hair. "Yes, yes I'm getting to you next. As you can see I am snowed under by plot bunnies at the moment, you will being seeing a lot more of me than usual. However I can only type these at home when the mood strikes me, so it may be a while till next update." (screen flickers off again)


	2. Positive Reinforcement

What's Under That Eye Patch?

Here were again, my best friend Danger Mouse and I captured by our worst enemy: Baron Greenback! "Well, It looks like were a bit tied up aren't we DM?" I said to my friend trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Penfold, shush." He replied, I could tell he was nervous from his tone of voice. Just then I heard a key in the lock of our cell. The door inched open creaking ominously. Baron Greenback stepped into the room closely followed by his Hench crow Stiletto.

"Well what do we have here?" the fat frog laughed, smirking. "It's a Danger Mouse and a Penfold Baronie." Said Stiletto, Baron Greenback rolled his eyes and hit Stiletto over the head with his cane. "I knew that you dolt! Now where was I? Oh right, Danger Mouse I have you this time! You will not foil my plans this time. This time you will die!"

I could not help starting to panic and saying "Oh crumbs, oh crikey, oh heck!" Baron Greenback walked over to my friend and leaned close to him "However before you die I would like to avail my curiosity." He removed my friend's eye patch and then stumbled back, the smirk on his face changing to pure abject terror. Stiletto started swearing in Italian and hid behind the baron while making the sign of the cross, as if to ward off a demon. I could not see what was under DM's eyepatch from my vantage point. My friend started growling in anger, it was a sound I had never heard him make before and it frightened me. "You should not have done that Baron, that eye patch was the only thing that was keeping the demon inside me contained." Danger Mouse growled in a voice full of barely contained rage. My eyes snapped shut in terror and I started to quake uncontrollably. I heard the rope holding Danger Mouse snap and he growled out one word "Run." I heard the Baron and Stiletto run out the door, slam it behind them and the sound of a key in a lock. I heard Danger Mouse throw himself at the door as if he was trying to break it down, all the while growling like a beast. He scraped his claws down it and snarled. After what seemed like an eternity of this I heard him walk toward me. Was this how it would all end? Killed by my best friend in a fit of uncontrollable rage? "Penfold, it's okay, you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes slowly and cautiously frightened of what I might see. I looked into DM's eyes, the yellow one I knew so well and the one that had been hidden. It was bright red and the pupil was the same shape as a snakes. No wonder the Baron and his Hench crow were frightened, his eye was terrifying! "Penfold. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. All of that was an act. I don't have a demon in me." I tried to say "Yes chief." However my voice betrayed me and all I could do was whimper. "Penfold, I'm sorry I scared you. Will you accept my apology?" I nodded my head vigorously yes. "Alright let's get you untied now." My friend said. He slowly cut me free as to not hurt me, all the while saying soothing nothings to me to keep me calm. "Can you walk Penfold?" I tried to stand up but my knees gave way underneath me. DM caught me before I fell and picked me up like a child. We headed off in the direction of the mark three. I cleared my throat several times then judged it safe to try talking "how did you manage to break those ropes DM?". He smiled at my innocent question "Last time we saw the Professor he gave me a vial of strong acid to keep in my utility belt." I furrowed my brow in confusion "But how do not burn your skin with it?" "Remember how you have spray my jumpsuits before you press them? The spray contains the neutralization compound for the acid." I shook my head in surprise. "Um... If you don't have a demon in you, why does your eye look like that?" Danger Mouse sighed like he had explained this to people a hundred times over " I have two conditions that affect my eye, one that makes my eyes different colours and a birth defect that affects the shape of the pupil." Before I could stop myself I asked" Can you see out of that eye?" He blinked in surprise like no one had asked him that before "Yes I can see perfectly out of both of my eyes. I did not wear the patch because I was blind in one eye but because my eye has a tendency to scare people." I bit my lip and said "I kind wish you had told what was under your eye patch rather than have me freak out like the Baron and Stiletto." DM sighed "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to frighten you. I also could never find the right time to bring it up" Just then the mark three came into view. "I think I can walk the rest of the way DM." he gently eased me to my feet and while I stumbled a little I made it to the car. We both climbed into our normal spots in the vehicle. "Can we go home now DM?" I asked hopefully with big puppy dog eyes. DM laughed "Yes Penfold, Yes we can." The mark three took to the air and the vibration of the engine soothed me into a sound sleep.

I looked over at my friend Penfold. He looked so incent when he was deep in the arms of Morpheus. I couldn't help but feel guilty about not telling him about my eye before today. I had been thinking for years that I should tell him but I had always been frightened of scaring him and I could never find the right time to tell him. I was frightened of pushing him away because I needed him far more that I let on, Penfold was the one who stopped me when I was going too far. When I needed something or someone to remind me what I was fighting for I just looked over at my friend and he lent me strength. I circled our pillar box home with the car and gently landed as not to wake Penfold. I picked up Penfold carefully without waking him and carried him up to his room. I tucked him into bed and made sure he had his teddy. I tip-toed out of his room and gently shut the door behind me. I smiled and shook my head just thinking about how glad I was that I had Penfold as my friend. I walked to the living room and contacted Colonel K on the video screen.

"Hello Danger Mouse! Did the mission go well?" Just then the Colonel noticed that I was sans eye patch. "Why aren't you wearing your eye patch? What happed?" "The mission did not go as planned, Sir. Penfold and I were captured by Baron Greenback." Before I could continue he interrupted me "The rotter! Are you and Penfold alright?" "Yes, Sir we are both safe and fine. May I continue with my report?" "Yes, yes, do go on." "Thank you Sir, as I was saying we got caught by baron greenback. Baron greenback was about to kill us but he wanted to see what was under my eye patch first. When he removed it he was obviously very startled by my … deformity, so I pressed my advantage and acted as if I was possessed by a demon. He and Stiletto fled but I was unable to pursue because I had to free and calm Penfold. ""Good show DM, too bad the blighters got away, but it can't be helped. Sounds like you put the fear of god in them though." "I hope so too Sir, over and out."

Then next morning I stumbled out of my room only half awake heading for the kitchen for a cup of tea. When I reached the table Penfold had already left a hot cup of tea on the table for me. I sat down and started drinking it, only half awake. Penfold walked in the kitchen already wide awake and in his suit already. "Good morning, Chief." He greeted me perkily. "Did I sleep in Penfold?" "I thought it best to let you sleep, chief. You looked so tiered." "I did have trouble sleeping last night Penfold." "Was it because of the "Eye Incident" yesterday?" "Yes" I answered taking another sip of tea. "Good news though." "Hmm what the news Penfold?" he passed me the morning paper and said "See for yourself." On the front page the headline was "Baron Greenback and Stiletto have handed themselves in!" there was a picture of the terrible toad and Stiletto behind bars. I quickly skimmed the article one line stuck out to me; "When the Baron and his hench crow handed themselves in they were begging for protection from the "demon eyed mouse". At this time no one knows to which mouse they are referring." I put my head in my hands and sighed. Then I felt something poking me in the arm. It was Penfold holding out a sweetie to me. "Penfold, why are you giving me one of your sweeties?" "Positive reinforcement Sir. You obviously dislike your eye so was thinking enough positive reinforcement might get you to take your eyepatch off. You said it yesterday "that I don't really need it" that says to me you don't really want to wear it all the time." I smiled, how did Penfold always know what to do to cheer me up? I took off my eye patch and Penfold's big smile was enough to convince I did the right thing. I gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear "Thanks old friend."


	3. Me-Yeow!

What's Under That Eye Patch? Chap 3

 _London, the beautiful city smiling in the sun, the gentle light caressing all the places the people know so well. However, even the brightest city has places the light does not reach, and deep in one of those places Danger Mouse is fighting for his life._

"Give up Hunter!" Said Danger Mouse leaping backward out the range of flying claws. "Hunter the Alley Tom never gives up for no-one, Let alone a mouse!" yelled danger Mouse's opponent. He was a huge orange tom cat with wickedly large sharp claws, notched ears from a life of fighting and a scared stump of his tail "I've killed hundreds of your kind, and I ain't against killing one more!" Danger Mouse growled and launched himself at his opponent once more. He struck countless blows against his larger opponent, but they seemed no more of an irritant to him than the biting of a fly. Hunter struck Danger Mouse a glancing blow across the face with his claws, severing the string of DM's eye patch and throwing DM against the wall. Danger Mouse's eyepatch fell off revealing a blind white eye bisected by four vertical scars that looked like they were from a cat's claws. "I bought in Mad Meg the Mouse Murder, Fang the Fire Starter and Black Eye the Bank Robber! I'm not afraid of a kitten like you!" yelled Danger Mouse pulling himself to his feet. Hunter yowled in anger "I'm no kitten, I'm a cold blooded killer!" and charged at Danger Mouse. Danger Mouse side stepped the raging feline, causing the cat to slam head first into the wall neatly knocking himself out. Danger Mouse got up and brushed the dust off of his white suit. He removed his handkerchief from a hidden pocket in his suit and wiped off the blood that was dripping down his face from the cut inflicted by Hunter. "Well that takes care of that.". He took the high tension titanium cord from his badge and tied up the cat. "Now all I need to do is call dispatch for pick up."

"and that is how I apprehended him, sir" "Good Show DM, that cat had killed three of our agents before you got him" said Colonel K on the video screen " Sir, may I have tomorrow off to recover?" "Take it DM, you've earned it. Under and out." Danger Mouse sighed and sat down on the couch. "DM you've really got let me clean those cuts on your face. You know how dirty a cat's claws can be." Danger Mouse turned to look at his faithful assistant Penfold standing by with the first aid kit. "Alright fine, go ahead Penfold."

 _So another job well done by Danger Mouse the world best secret agent. The evil cat was caught and the citizens of London can walk the streets without fear. Which cat gave him those scars? How did he catch them? Tune in next week to maybe learn the answeres!_

(Screen crackles into life) "Hello, is this thing on? Oh! There you are!" The Author smiles "Sorry this one isn't up to my normal standard for DM. This one did NOT want to get written." A rabbit hops onto her keyboard causing her to crane her neck around it to see the screen "I think I have about two more ideas for this collection. I may update these later but don't expect any sort of regular update schedule." (Phone rings) "How many time have I told that dratted Colonel to not call while I'm writing an author's note!" she sighs "Oh well, this is Mechna signing off!" (Screen crackles off again)


	4. Woof?

What's Under That Eye Patch? Chap 4

 _In the city of the greats, the greatest of all lives: Danger Mouse! In a quiet Mayfair pillar box the great hero relaxes on his day off, reading a book, little does he know he is about to have a unexpected visitor._

"Ring Ring!"

Danger Mouse sit up straighter and puts down his book

"Hmm, the doorbell? I'm not expecting any visitors." Danger Mouse gets up and opens the door. On the other side there is a very alert German shepherd in a well-tailored American style suit. "Hello Shortstop!" he yells loudly and grabs DM in a bone crushing hug. "Help, can't breathe!" croaks out Danger Mouse. The dog drops him quickly "Sorry about that, I haven't seen you in years. It's just my instincts, ok?" "It's okay" Says Danger Mouse and leads him into the living room. "So how have the years been treating you, Double o Woof?" smiles Danger Mouse. The dog laughs "I go by Agent Paws now, Shortstop. I'm doing well, spent the last five years in Canada and America tracking a maple syrup trafficking ring." "That long to take care of a trafficking ring?" says Danger Mouse raising an eyebrow. Paws shrugged "They really stuck to their guns." Danger Mouse rolled his eye and face palmed "I swear, your jokes got worse!" Paws laughed "It's a gift. How have you been doing?" "Well I got promoted," said Danger Mouse leaning back on the couch "Going by Danger Mouse now." "Looks like I won the bet then." "True, I owe you ten pounds fifty don't I?" said Danger Mouse searching through his pockets for the said amount and handing it over. Paws smiles and pockets the money. "As I was saying, I've been up against aliens, evil frogs, vampire ducks and traveled through time." Paws looks surprised "Sounds like thing are much more interesting over here." Danger Mouse laughs. Paws points at Danger Mouse's face "Hey! You're still wearing the eye patch from that joke in school." "It makes me look cooler, and anyways I was wearing it when I took on my assistant. I can't break the illusion now, I've kept it up for five years!" Paws face palms, "Come here you!" Danger Mouse leaps off the couch and out of reach, Paws jumps after him and chases him all over the pillar box. Paws eventually manages to corner Danger Mouse and grab the eyepatch off. "Ah-Hah! I've got it!" he exclaims. He dangles it above Danger Mouse's head playfully "Give it back!" says Danger Mouse jumping up and down trying to grab it back.

Just then Penfold steps into the room and does a double take at the scene before him.

"DM who is this?" he says gesturing to the dog in front of him, who is currently trying to hide Danger Mouse's eye patch behind him and failing. Danger Mouse stops trying to take his eyepatch back and replies "This is Agent Paws, he and I were good friends back in our academy days." Penfold steps closer to introduce himself and shake hands with Paws "Hello, I'm Danger Mouse's assistant. My name is Penfold." "Nice to meet you Penfold." Replies Paws. Just then Penfold notices that Danger Mouse is not wearing his eye patch. Penfold steps right up close to Danger Mouse and stares for a moment, then grabs the front of DM's jumpsuit and pulls DM's face down to his eye level. Penfold stares into Danger Mouse's eyes for a few moments then kisses Danger Mouse on the lips passionately. Penfold then releases his hold of Danger Mouse's jumpsuit and says "I'll go put the kettle on, Shall I?" Penfold heads towards the Kitchen, but just before he rounds the corner he turns and says "And DM? You look far more handsome without the eyepatch." Danger Mouse stares at Penfold's retreating back utterly flabbergasted. He then straightens up, raises one finger as if to make an important proclamation, makes unintelligible noises of surprise and then faints. Paws looks to the camera and shrugs. "How was I supposed to know there was unacted upon love?"

 _That concludes another amazingly confusing adventure of Danger Mouse! Will we see Paws again? Does Danger Mouse love Penfold back? What was the joke that lead to Danger Mouse wearing an eye patch? Tune in next time to (not) find out the answers!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blopers!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _In a quiet Mayfair pillar box the great hero relaxes on his day off, reading a book, little does he know he is about to have a unexpected villager._

Ring, Ring!

Danger Mouse sit up straighter and puts down his book

"Hmm, the doorbell? I'm not expecting any visitors." Danger Mouse gets up and opens the door. On the other side there is a Minecraft villager. Danger Mouse turns to the camera and yells "The author wrote villager rather than visitor again!" He then turns back to the villager "And no, I don't have ten raw chickens to trade with you!"


End file.
